Be Without You
by McLover-iish
Summary: A songfic. Fully troyella. When Troy asks Gabriella for her hand in marriage, what will she say? Yes or No? Read on, R&R would be appreciated.


_**Be Without You - a songfic by McLover-iish.**_

**Summary: **_A songfic. Fully troyella. When Troy asks Gabriella for her hand in marriage, what will she say? Yes or No? Read on, R&R would be appreciated._

**Guide: **_The songfic is set years after they first met. I used the song Be Without You by Mary J. Blige._

**Disclaimer: **_No, I dont own HSM of course. Yeah i know, its a sad case. I did want to know what shampoo Chad used personally from him. _

_xxx_

Things had changed. Troy and all his friends had changed. They had all grown up. Ryan was dating some girl he met when he was working as an actor, Sharpay had gone to broadway, chad was happily married to taylor, zeke was pursuing his dreams as a baker, and Jason was engaged to Alison. Troy, of course, was dating gabriella. It had been years from when they had met at the lodge, but he remembered singing with her like it was yesterday.

And then they had sang a duo at The Winter Musicale. It was perfect. The chemistry was definitely there.

_Chemistry was crazy from the get-go  
Neither one of us knew why_

Then they had gone to the same college together. They clearly felt something for each other, but neither wanted to admit it. It was their friends who had set them up and made them confess their feelings for each other.

_We didn't build nothing overnight  
Cuz a love like this takes some time_

Eventually. Eventually, they started dating. Both were clearly happy. In college, they could be often seen together. Many thought they were just perfect for each other. Opposites did attract.

_Said we can't see that  
Now from top to bottom  
They see that we did that _

In the present, troy worked as a business man. Sure, his dad wanted him to be an international basketball player, but he couldn't be everything that everyone wanted. He had his own decisions. Gabriella, on the other hand, pursued her singing. Since little, she had always dreamt to be a pop singing sensation. Sure, she was a bookworm, she always got As, and she could be called a geek, but there was more than just studies going on in her head.

_See this is real talk  
I'll always stay, no matter what  
Good or bad, thick and thin  
Right or wrong, all day everyday_

And together, troy knew that he and gabriella was perfect for each other. They had their ups and their downs, but they had always mantained a great relationship. Sure, everyone fought, but they always seemed to make up. They couldn't stay away from each other even for only one day. Yes, that was how much they loved each other.

_Too strong for too long, and I can't be without you baby  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home, cuz I can't sleep without you baby_

On that particular day, Troy made an important decision. He loved gabriella- alot. And he would ask her for her hand in marriage. He couldn't keep his mind off her, even when he was working or meeting a client. He did try, but she was just so perfect, so beautiful. And he loved her, he loved her dearly. He would take gabriella out to what seemed to be just another typical date. And there, would he ask for her hand in marriage. He just hoped that she felt the same way.

_and I can't be without you baby_

"Gabriella, would you marry me?" Troy asked her that evening. He knelt down on one knee. He had made reservations at the trendiest restaurant in town. Soft, romantic music filled the air. Everyone stared at the pair. Gabriella looked shocked, but definitely pleased. Troy's heart was beating fast, he hoped that she would accept him. After moments of tense silence, Gabriella burst out "YES!!" while wiping her tears away.

_My love is only your love, yes  
_

Everyone in the room clapped. Some were wiping tears from their eyes at the sweet sight of Troy proposing to gabriella. They stood up and clapped. A pianist at the far side of the room began to play another romantic piece. The couple stood in a passionate embarace. Troy was glad to know that gabriella felt the same way. He could not live without her. He could hardly wait to call up his friends and plan the wedding. He grinned. Maybe he could even get Chad to cut his hair for his wedding. After all, he was the one who had set them up.

_I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you  
I wanna be with you, gotta be with you, need to be with you_

_xxx_

_YAY! my first songfic. I know, its not good. howeeverrrr, please dont be too harsh :D comments on how to improve will be appreciated, though. And OH- i will be continuing my 'Behind The Scenes' fanfic soon. I just got so darn bored after midnight. So, here's what i produced. R&Rs would be appreciated. :D _

_xoxo irah_


End file.
